


Omocember 2- On someone's lap

by InevitableBladders (TheTimelessChild0)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desperation, Fluff, Omovember, Wetting, omocember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/InevitableBladders
Summary: Peggy had forgotten oneimportantquality of coffee.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 12





	Omocember 2- On someone's lap

**Author's Note:**

> Still not doing omovember. It's december..doesn't count when it's the wrong month, right?...
> 
> ; )

It was a nice, long dance. Steve had almost forgotten all the great hits from his past. Or, rather, his  _ present _ . 

Peggy led Steve to her large armchair, and kissed him until he was sat on her lap, watching the telly. 

“Now, don’t you dare tell me what happens,” she warned. Whatever the program, she was instinctively wary of Steve’s potential foreknowledge of events. 

It was very nice, albeit a bit new, for Steve to be sitting on Peggy. He was grateful for his experiences in modern-day, making him more confident in intimate situations. 

Suddenly, out of the blue, he felt a small need to pee. He ignored it. The chair, and of course, his girlfriend, was very comfortable. He figured he could manage a little while longer. 

Eventually, sitting on Peggy’s legs; which moved a millimetre or two, in response to the news reporter on the screen, became a bit bothersome. 

Steve had no choice but to shift, to preserve the pressure applied by Peggy’s leg on his crotch. 

Peggy frowned. Her gentleman friend seemed to be overly attached to her thigh. In any other situation, it would be understandable; they were very slender. But, sitting the way he was, it was strange. There was no logical reason for him to want his  _ bottom _ in that precise location on her leg. She theorised that she might’ve accidentally squeezed a  _ sensitive spot _ . So Peggy adjusted her position to free Steve’s groin from being squished. 

Little did she know, it was the squishing that was  _ desired _ .

Immediately after, Steve shuffled back. 

_ Okay, that’s weird _ . Peggy thought. 

“Am I hurting you?” she asked him, concerned. 

“No, of course not,” Steve assured her. He couldn’t imagine where she would get that idea.

Peggy then tried to move, so that Steve had plenty of her leg under him, but also free space for his..knackers. She moved his left leg to rest between both of hers. 

Steve frowned. Now he had a dilemma. Did he stay seated, and try to clench his muscles as much as possible, without the assistance of his legs, or did he try to move again? 

A spasm decided the matter. Steve grabbed the chair, and gently lifted himself to sit with both legs together, across Peggy’s entire lap. 

“Steven, what’s the matter?” Peggy asked. She knew something was up, he was way too fidgety. 

“Nothing. Just trying to be comfortable on top of you,” he claimed, a simplification of the truth. He flashed her his typical, Captain America grin. 

Now, Peggy knew her bloke was hiding something. It wasn’t a natural smile, it was the rehearsed one he’d used during his time advertising war bonds. 

She noticed, that he was no longer looking at the telly. To be fair, it was a rerun from his point of view, but she doubted that his time in the future had allowed him to catch up sufficiently. So it was partially new to him too. 

Her spy skills came into action. The first piece of evidence she found, was his wiggling feet. The lower part of his legs, which had been free to move, since they weren’t on top of her in any way, were crossed and squirmy. 

“You had coffee this morning, didn’t you?” Peggy asked accusingly, a hint of amusement in her voice. She knew how caffeine affected his new metabolism. 

Steve nodded quickly, shrugging. He did NOT need the reminder of what his bladder was full of. He already knew it was  **urine** ..no details required. 

He turned his eyes to the tv. It was some exaggerated depiction of one of his missions with the Howling Commando. In the end, it showed the super serum, pouring into Cap’s veins. 

Steve curled up closer to Peggy, putting his head next to her. 

“Pity they don’t show all the fun we had after the fighting,” he remarked. 

“You mean all the sexist innuendo?” Peggy rolled her eyes. 

“And the wrestling,” Steve recalled. 

“Ah, you mean this!” Peggy grabbed Steve tighter, one arm around his waist, pressing on his abdomen. 

“No, wait, no no.,” he warned. But it was too late. Peggy stopped laughing when she felt a warm sensation on her legs. Steve blushed wildly in embarrassment, closing his eyes. 

  
“Sorry, Peggy, I can’t stop it,” he apologized, getting off her. Now that his body was no longer bent in any way, the flow increased in speed, creating a large puddle on the floor. 

Peggy used the time it took for Steve to finish going, to prepare for helping him with the cleanup. 

Finally, the super-soldier stopped emptying his bladder. He just stood there, mumbling. “I’m so so sorry, I don’t know how that happened, I..I,” the captain was at a loss for words. 

  
Peggy stood up, confidently. “You had an accident. That’s what happened. I’m the one who’s at fault, I should’ve known not to press on someone’s bladder,” she told him calmly. 

“I should’ve..” Steve protested. 

Peggy put a finger on his mouth, shushing him. “We can talk about what you should’ve done after you have a shower. I’ll sort the floor, don’t bother with that. I’m lucky  _ wee _ is the only bodily fluid that’s ended up there,” she assured him. 

Steve reflexively saluted, and followed Agent Carter’s orders, as he had before. 

*****

Once Steve was cleaned up and had changed, Peggy signalled for him to take a seat in a chair facing her. 

“I’m guessing it  _ wasn’t _ just the coffee,” she remarked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

  
  


Steve nodded, taking a seat.

“Now, I want to know why you didn’t speak up,” she requested, speaking warmly, not angry at all.

“Well..you were a very comfortable ‘chair’. Plus, I love you. You’re my girl. It still feels weird speaking openly about stuff like that with you. I didn’t during the war,” Steve pointed out. 

“And what did you do about your needs in the future? According to you, you had 10 years of heroics. That’s more than you spent with the guys. Did it not give you practice?” Peggy asked, curiously. 

“Not really. The fact I didn’t know anyone actually made my shyness come back. Fighting the big purple guy helped. My team reassured me. We had little time for me to worry about that, or hurt my urinary system..so I was fine for a while then. Like I said, it’s different with you,” Steve explained. 

“Steven..I was there when you got the serum injected. I heard you ask to go to the loo before the procedure. I am not as posh as my accent suggests. I grew up with a brother. I’ve had 20 years of men bluntly announcing their needs, then weeing in front of me as if I don’t exist. There is nothing you can do or say that can offend or disgust me. All I care about is your health and happiness. Please, tell me next time, alright sweetheart?” Peggy asked as she stroked his cheek. Steve nodded. 

“Don’t expect me to call it a ‘water closet’. That’s a toilet,” he insisted. 

“ _ Loo _ . Language, Rogers,” Peggy joked. 

They hugged for several minutes. 

The End.


End file.
